


Round Two

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Manipulative Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam had his turn, and now it’s over to Dean.But he is determined this will be between them, and that the angel captive in the dungeon will be left out of it.Sequel to Grudge Match (link in notes).





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241200

They’re maybe twenty feet from the dungeon when Dean stops, sharp, like he ran into a wall.

Sam takes a minute to notice, and then he’s turning around to see what the hold up is.

“I’m not getting any less horny,” he says, but it’s flat like he’s announcing the next train or some shit.

LIke he honestly doesn’t care, and that there is the problem.

Dean might be a demon but he’s not a prick, and he isn’t like before. He has a handle on it this time, and that’s his angel locked up and vulnerable in that dungeon, and Dean’s pretty sure he does not want to be fucked by Sam.

He’s also sure that Sam won’t care at all about consent. Or if he hurts Cas.

He’s all out of empathy and it says a lot that the demon in the family cares more than his human little brother.

“I can fix that,” Dean says. He closes on Sam fast, ushers him against the wall, grinds his thigh against where Sam’s jutting and hard. “But just us. Not big on threesomes.”

Sam laughs in his face, but it’s mirthless. “I remember the twins,” he says. “And that mother and daughter in Cleveland? And those two biker dudes out back of that bar in…”

Dean kisses him, shutting him up, and a little surprised that Sam doesn’t try to claim dominance.

When Dean pulls back, there’s a shrewd look on Sam’s face.

“You think I’m gonna hurt him.”

Dean sees no point in denying it; best to steer the topic away from Cas if he can. 

Also, there’s a surge of possessiveness brewing in him that he doesn’t want to admit to, has been since Sam said he wanted to take Cas while Dean took him.

“I think I promised you your turn, is all,” he says. “And maybe I don’t want to be distracted.”

He steps away, jerks his head back towards the dorm wing, and there’s that look again, like Sam’s peeling back his layers and uncovering everything underneath.

“And maybe you think doing it in your room will keep my mind off Cas and some distance between us.”

Yeah, okay, that too.

Sam glances once at the dungeon, and then starts back to the sleeping quarters. 

Dean wonders at the silence from the dungeon. He knows Cas is still in there, because there’s no way he could have got out, and he knows that Cas heard that entire exchange.

He figures Cas got smart, realised what Dean was trying to do, and kept his mouth shut for fear of blowing a hole in it.

Angels can’t hear demons’ prayers, so all Dean can do is hope Cas realises that even if both he and Sam have changed, he, Dean, is pretty much the same, even so.

++

Sam’s so fucking tight, Dean feels like this is never gonna work. Lube, prep, it’s like trying to fuck a keyhole that’s been locked up forever, but he has never walked away from a challenge.

It doesn’t help when Sam gives him an impatient sigh, as if he’s really got better things to be doing.

“I’m thinking maybe a little walk down to the dungeon,” he says, and Dean snaps his hips forward, gritting his teeth and impaling Sam on his dick.

Sam’s jerked forward in response, draws in a sharp breath and then chuckles.

“Motivation is key, huh, Dean? Why don’t you just admit the real reason you want to keep me here.”

Dean can’t control the snarl that burns out of him. He’s had about enough of Sam pushing his buttons; little brother needs to learn his place, and where he is right now seems about it.

He’s as brutal with Sam as Sam was with him, on some level maybe seeking a reaction, even just a line of pain in Sam’s body that’ll tell him Sam’s still in there.

He doesn’t get it, but he does manage to make Sam come, even if it’s with about as much reaction as if he was sound asleep.

When he pulls out, spent but unsatisfied, Sam just rolls over and pulls up his pants. He climbs off the bed and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Whoever said it was 1% inspiration, and 99% perspiration clearly wasn’t talking about sex, Dean.”

Dean shoves him down hard on the bed, pins him there with a hand around his throat. “You want I should make _you_ sweat?”

Sam stares back at him, wholly disinterested. “I think you’re the one that’s sweating. Worried I’m going to break our angel. When really I just want to show him some affection.”

Dean backs off, lets Sam up. “Dungeon’s off limits, Sam. I mean it.”

Sam shrugs as he waltzes out of the room. “I guess we’ll see.”

_Yeah_ , Dean thinks. _I guess we will_.


End file.
